The Megas: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Even when its just traveling to find spare parts for a mech Naruto finds himself smack down in another adventure. Getting his hands on the Megas he gets involve in the Coalition and Glorft conflict. The saving grace. A certain sexy red-haired commander. inspector97 of Deviantart is the one who made this cover image.
1. The Megas

The Megas  
0  
NarutoxKiva

00

Story Start  
0  
Several weeks had past since old man, 'Goat' had sold Naruto the Megas. Unwittingly selling a weapon that was advanced beyond anything this time could develop didn't surprise Naruto when it came to Goat. Whatever in the pile for '2 bucks' was what he said.

Now Naruto had only stopped by this world just to pick up a few spare parts which he couldn't in others. He had an idea on a slick new design for some new generation Gundams he wanted to build and he needed some spare parts.

So when he came across the blue and white Mech he was pretty damned surprise. So he spent the last few weeks modifying it from weaponry he happened to bring with him. This was another one of those versions of Earth where the people weren't too intelligent,paranoid or observant, but they certainly were above the common idiocy Naruto had seen in some of the versions of the planet he had been too.

Naruto currently sat in the pilot seat as he was doing some diagnostics when the alarms went off. Out of a portal appeared a single mech. It had the same original scheme that the original Mega had before Naruto modified it. ''Well shit. It was only a manner of time before I get involved in some crazy shit.''

''This is Commander Kiva Andru of the Earth Coalition. That's mech you're sitting in is a vital key to the future of my world and I need it back.''

The redhead was pretty damn attractive from what Naruto could surmise from the view screen. Something about Red heads always made Naruto pay extra attention. The woman in question from the image on the screen was wearing a white and blue combat outfit that showed off her well developed body and those emerald eyes of her's were definitely something fierce.

''Listen! We need Megas to avert an alien invasion in the far future. We captured that robot from the glorft an advance race that conquered Earth so we can use it against them. I spent the last two years modifying Megas so I can take it back to the point in conflict where we can help change the outcome of the war and future.''

''Curious! The what the hell is the vital key of the future doing in a trash pile in this time period?''

''That robot was sent back to this time by mistake.''

''Huh...well I don't know what to tell you, but you might be shit out of luck. I did a complete overhaul and partially installed a new system that's a hybrid mechanism of three different control systems. Not to mention I installed a scanner and installed a security system which will only allow the ''Megas'' as you call it to interact to my DNA interface unless you know the override sequence.''

The redheaded female looked shocked. Someone from centuries past had figured out how to modify the prototype taken from the Glorft.

''Damnit! Then I guess I have no choice. You'll have to do.''

''Damn. I knew that was coming. I've done this shit far too many times to the point I'm anticipating things to accurately now. I need a real vacation.'' (1)

''Stop complaining! If you haven't ruined the prototype I wouldn't even be bothered with you.''

''Ouch! So if I go and help you defeat these Glorft guys I get to keep the Mech right?''

''We'll see...'' The two of them moved their mechs to a location outside of city limits while Kiva was 'accessing' the changes done to Megas. ''Damnit! There's no way I can fly it in this condition.''

''Told you...''

''What happened to the Time Drive?''

''The what?''

''You know Black Box? Center of the control module?''

''Oh that thing? It was busted when I found it. It's at my places and in pieces.''

''Great, just great. That means were stuck here in the past until I can repair it. That could take months and I'm not sure if my people can hold on until then. Is the Megas at least ready to go?''

''Hey I don't know what to tell you. I can tell you if I don't finish running tests and making sure everything is installed correctly the Megas might break down and would be useless to the both of us. I'm not from this time either, hell I'm not even from this world. I just came to look for spare parts and I can tell you that part of the system I usedyou won't find in any point or place in this dimension which is why I don't want to actually end up destroying it because I didn't perform the correct diagonsis.''

"Fine. Do your tests. After you're done, activate the time drive and help us defeat the Glorft."

"There is one problem with your plans earther. We're already here." This voice was on a voice only channel.

The female's mech looked up at a gigantic ship. Several dozen green mechs launched from it and surrounded the earth mechs.

**"Step out of the prototype and we might let you live. Failure to comply will result in death." **

''That ugly as green squid thing is the Glorft. No wonder there trying to blow up the Earth! If I woke up looking like that I run towards the nearest thing I could find and kill it too!"'

**''What did you say you impetulant human!'' ** The Squid alien creature roared.

''Ugly and hard of hearing. That's even worse.''

''Attack!'' The Glorft leader roared.

The numerous amounts of foot soldiers in the hundreds swarmed the Megas. Naruto flipped some switches as Megas hands receded into the arms and two large machine gun barrels took it's place. Activating switch at the side of the handles they began rapidly firing round after round as Naruto used the handles to steer and direct his shot. Naruto went for head shots as the nearest Mechs and for those farther away he went for leg shots to throw the mechs off balance and slow down mobility. After mowing down fifty of them the charging mechs switched tactics and began launching some odd energy beams.

''Hold on tight!'' Naruto exclaimed as he pressed three buttons in the over head compartment and suddenly activating the thrusters. As the Megas suddenly jolted to the side causing the commander to fall into Naruto's lap. ''Told you to hold on...'' He said as the beam blasted into Megas. ''Shit!''

Recovering almost instantly Kiva tried to maneuver herself out of the blond's lap and end up blocking his view. ''Will you quit before before you get us both killed.''

The commander relented with a scowl. Not only was this inappropriate of someone of her standard, but highly embarrassing as well.

''Alright...time for some Spider Missiles!'' The blond declared as the shafts inside of Mega rotated. Several blue tipped red-rockets were launched that exploded into nets trapping the the Glorft Mechs by the dozen. ''And now Drill Bit missiles!'' The Shaft changed once again as missiles with Drills on them were launched, flying through the sky as the drills activating and pierced through the Mechs, drilling through them one by one. ''Thank you Swat Kat reruns!'' (1)

Naruto declared as three mechs fired from his back side. Both humans cried out as the blast sent a shock wave through Megas.

''_Systems scans! Shields at 92 percent! Damage at one percent! Diagnostics and Tests incomplete!''  
_

''You installed an AI and shielding system?'' Kiva asked in awe, she couldn't help herself. But then again the man did said he wasn't from this time and dimension.

''Unfortunately I haven't installed everything. I haven't even come up for a name for the AI!'' He pouted as he flipped some switches. ''AI! Status reports on Weapon and Technology systems.''

_''Transformation sequences off line. Turbo system off line. Drones and other defensive shielding off line. Most Weapon system off line or not installed.''  
_

_'_'Any finishers?''

_''Scanning. Sunrise ray (1) is currently online. All other forms of finishers are off line.''  
_

''Finishers?''

''An Ultimate attack or one-hit kill so to speak. AI! Please tell me at least the Sonic system is online!'' Naruto said as he avoid the red blasts from the remaining Glorft Mechs.''

_''Sonic system. 67% efficiency! Warning: Prolong use could drain shield power and overheat the Megas.''_

''AI...activate the Sonic System!'' He said as energy began to surge around Megas. The remaining Glorft mechs charged only for Megas to disappear in a flash of light. One by one an unseen force began picking them apart. One was ripping in clear half as it two halves which were used to knock off the heads of two more. Five attempted to flank the superior mech from the left, but were blown to pieces when the Megas clapped it's hands together, causing a sonic wave that ripped them apart.

One by one Naruto had spread through the flanking units until only about a hundred were left.'

_''Warning: Sonic system limit reached!''  
_

'Deactivate the Sonic System!'' Naruto ordered as he the Megas appeared on the other side of countless destroyed of Glorft Mechs. ''Power up the Sunrise Ray!'' Naruto stated as he took out a key and opened a special class case above him and pressed one of the multicolored button.

The Megas began transforming, it's limbs extending and it's outer shell switching with it's inner shell as Solar powered mirrors extending from it's arms, legs, back, and chest.

The mirrors began to glow as it took in energy, causing the Megas to glow as well. Right before the Glorft descended upon them Naruto gave the command, ''Fire!'' From the mirror and Megas's arm fired a series of golden blow beams of sun light as it completely eradicated the forces in front and all around them in pure solar energy for several Kilometers. After about thirty seconds the beams flickered out as the megas went back to it's original state.

''AI! Status!"' _  
_

_''Power output at 52%. Shield power at 78%.''  
_

**''It appears I grossly underestimated you Earther! I shall eliminate you myself!'' **The Glorft leader said as he descended from above and landed on the ground in a mech that was much larger by far then it's foot soldiers. It then transformed into a Squid or was it an Arachnid shape? Naruto hedged his better on the latter as it did have eight limbs. The machine leaped and Naruto maneuvered out of it's path and fire with standards bullets that bounced off the creature's shell.

''Tch...then I'll guess will settle it with fists!'' Naruto declared as the Megas charged forward. He maneuvered out of range of the creature's strike as it right fist connected with it's jaw in an uppercut. The machine reacted by slamming one of it's inner legs into Megas's torso, sending it crashing into a building. Recovering, Naruto fired off more Drill missiles that the Mech dodged, only to get a foot to the face.

**''Enough games! Send in the UMD!''**

Mechs upon mechs were sent out as they began to form a giant fifty story bulking humanoid mech with a squid head.

''Prepare for your doom Earth scum!'' The Glorft leader taunted as it's image appeared on Megas's monitor.

''AI! Dodge!'' The massive Mech swung it's arm as it's fist collided with the ground and sent a shock wave. ''Scan the enemy mech for any possibly weak points!''

**''Scanning...No visible weak points.'**'

''Perform another scan for density inconsistencies around the cockpit and torso areas.''

''What are you doing?''

''Getting ready to defeat this so called unbeatable machine.''

''**Scanning...analysis review the cockpit area is made from different material then subsequent mechs used to form it.''**

''Can we destroy it?''

**''At this time no active weapon systems have the power to pierce through the alien material.''**

''What about the Sunrise Ray?''

**''Current power below** **necessary requirement to use the Sunrise Ray.'' **

''AI...channel main power into the Sunrise Ray weapon and focus the blast through right arm cannon.''

**''Scanning...probability shows the result of an attempt would rupture the Megas's right arm, destabilize the hydraulics...''**

''I know...switch to the back up generator and immediately plot a course back after the results of the attack.''

'''I hope you know what you're doing.''

''The way I see it commander if I don't so something were screwed anyway. AI! Go the auto-pilot and move into position to fire. If you don't mind commander,'' Naruto said with a smirk as Kiva got up, with a flushed expression. ''If this doesn't work then you and what's left of Megas should make it back to my base. No matter how advance or powerful this machine is once it trips the security protocols my brother and a legion of machines called Gundams will rained down upon these Glorft if I don't shut off the system in an allotted time. No matter how powerful that giant ass mech is supposed to be I don't think it's going to last long again a legion of Gundams.''

''Then why not retreat now and call for back-up? This just seems stupid and suicidal!''

''I can be bit of a stubborn idiot at times I digress. Times like this I guess you can say the old me peaks up. I buckle up if I were you,'' Naruto said as he slipped down the hatch into Megas's core. As Naruto went down several feet passed wires and the rest of the metallic parts of Megas's eternal drive he came across the source of power that powered the Megas. An emerald of power he managed to get his hand during one of his adventures. In other words, that particular dimensions version of Chaos emeralds. Thankfully enough it was a source of extraordinary power that wasn't as Chaotic or could be influenced by emotion. Naruto grabbed two plugs and sighed. ''This is so gonna suck ass!'' He murmured as he yanked out the plugs and quickly plugged them back into the opposites circutis causing them to react by shocking him.

**''What's wrong Earther! Realize that it's hopeless and the only thing you can do is flee?''  
**

The Megas had been using what little power it could channel into the thrusters while it maneuvered into position. Though one of the thrusters gave out causing Megas to tilt over into the side and knocked towards the sky by one of the UMD's blows.

**''Enough games! It's time I finish this! Acticvate the techtrocon beams!'' T**wo small arm cannons appeared out of the UMD ad it began charging.  
The thruster that went off burst on and off as Megas haphazardly floated into position.

**''Power transfer complete...Sunrise Ray activated...system transference to Arm cannon initiated! Firing in 5...4...3...2...1!'' **The multiburst beam of sun energy was condensed in a single shot and fired a wide beam about the width of Sedan at the massive Mech. It shot through the sky as it collided between the cockpit and top of the UMD. Despite it's aim being slightly off small explosions occurred as metal that was phased out of existence in a burst of pure energy was blasted clear.

The shock wave caused the Glorft pilots to jerk and when they reached out to balance accidentally jolted the controls causing the Massive Mech to tip over. It's massive size equating to power becoming it's biggest draw back as not only to weight smashed a lot of the internal mechanism to smash, but it was too collasal to pick itself up.

Once the UMD fell over the Glorft leader ejected and flew away in a pod as he broad cast this message.

**''You won this time Earth Scum, but next time you and your entire planet will be annihilated.''**

A slightly singed and smoking Naruto climbed up into the cockpit. ''Did we win?'' He asked as he stumbled forward, only for Commander Kiva to catch him by the arm.

''Easy there. While that stunt was not only idiotic and potentially dangerous. It got the work done I suppose.''

''If that's your way of saying that was amazing I'll take it, but what are you going to do now?''

''I don't know...The Glorft are probably going to come back with reinforcements.''

''If they traveled the way you did they'll probably need the time drive which is in places back at my place.''

''And how do you figure that?''

''Karmic Justice? I just have a feeling or more like I'm praying that's what ends up happening. It'll be a pain in the ass having to deal with all of them. Anyway since your stuck here, what are you going to do?''

The Commander sighed, ''The only thing I can do is attempt to fix the Time Drive.''

''What about food or shelter?''

''I'll guess I'll have to worry about that until the time comes.''

Naruto himself sighed and made an offer, ''Listen...since you're not from this time maybe I can help you out a bit. You can stay in my guest room...but,'' he paused. ''...let's just say I'm a high ranking member of my own brand of special forces and I'm looking for allies so I want you to speak on my behalf to your alliance on forming an alliance and while you're hear you'll help me work on and maintain the conditions of any and all mech functions if for some reason I can't...''

''Seems like a fair deal...but I can't speak on the behalf of the Coalition on whether or not we can ally with your brand of special forces. Seeing as by that label you're hesitant to call it what it really is.''

''Sharp...it's hard to find a woman whose skilled, sharp, straight to the point, and beautiful on the get go.''

''I'd cool it if I were you...I already have my eye on someone else...from my time.''

_'Well I always do enjoy a challenge.' _''Have it your way Commander.''

''Just Kiva...as if were ever in public we'll have to be inconspicuous so...''

''Aah yes...well I'm...just Naruto then,'' He said as Megas began to descend at Naruto's base.

00000

Chapter end

000000000

You tend to wonder if people can make all those terrible crappy disney story stories or other anime with Naruto characters just replacing the characters and keeping the exact same Dialogue (only the worst part is that it's 90% a trashy yaoi fic) why nobody would do a bunch of obscure and fun crossover stories. (Hetero that is. People...please stop making characters gay who are cannonically straight. FMA and Inuyasha being the prime example you sick and silly demented fangirls.)

I guess that's the best thing about Naruto. With all this stuff about different demons, summonings, space/time ninjutsu, royalty, and other themes you can fit the characters into just about any dimension. A lot of people do.

Though I myself is crazy as hell and will do pairings or crossover nobody as touched. (If there are unique/one of a kind Narutoxsomething crossovers it's just because I haven't done them yet.) And here is another one.

Mainly because I am one of those people tired of crappy shoes like spongebob taking presidence or great and though provoking shows like Gargoyles, Avatar, W.I.T.C.H being canceled over senseless and mindless silly shit. (But a lot of kids these day have ADD, are handicapped, silly little bastards anyway.) And a lot of these kids end up bad.

It's not like when we were young. When you got your ass beat old school style. Now if you so much as touch your kids child services are all up your ass. (I'm only 19 for those who might forget.) Bad kids need to be beaten (not abuse) because if you don't have disciple then bad behavior is created.

Which pisses me off when great shows like the ones I mentioned above are canned because the less violent and silly shows are more popular. (Chalk it up to Soccer Moms trying to protect their babies and blaming TV violence and video games instead of taking responsibility and blame their selves.)

Okay...this rant is over. Been a long ass time sense I did one. Anyway let me know if there are any other crossovers (I got a list of 70 suggestions already. I had like 300 but I've forgotten or lost them over time.) So feel free to input ideas. (Most likely give them to Challenger. My only problem with his challenges is that he makes Naruto too powerful from the get go, which some people might argue I do too Naruto too, but this is a series with over 50 separate stories that chronocile a long ass journey of at least 50 stories.

You're not going to stay weak after a thousand years or training by different masters in different arts over the course of journeying to 20 worlds. If you do then either you really suck or the people teaching you can't teach.

With that said...I bid you all good day.

0  
Notes  
0  
1. Sunrise (Or was it Sunshine?) Ray. For those who watch or know of Kikaider then they recognize the name of the special attack of Jiro's older brother whose name escapes me at this moment.


	2. Getting to know the Commander

The Megas  
0  
NarutoxKiva

00

Story Start  
0

''One of the things I love about traveling. I have a car for every trip.'' Currently Naruto and Kiva were driving to the mall in Naruto's Lexus Convertible. ''Well Commander are you going to say anything or what?'' The entire drive had been quiet, and Naruto wasn't talking to hear himself talk.

''It just feels so strange. Back in my time not a moment cold be wasted. Every moment dedicated to defeating the Glorft, every event scheduled as to not waste a moment's notice. To see people walking, talking, and laughing among the Earth's surface. It's just something I have to get used too.''

''Where do people live now?''

''Either in Subterranean bases or on the colonies. A lot of Earth's natural resources were used up long ago and the technology to replenish the oceans and forests and promote almost all natural growth were soon destroyed by the Glorft's first attacks.''

''And the Glorft? Where do they come from?''

''No one knows, is as if they appeared out of nowhere. The alliance didn't pay them too much attention as their attacks were against mostly our enemies at the time like the Electrolies and Pykronites. The electrolites were an energy race that fed off the planet's energies. We were able to keep them at bay with new breakthroughs in EMP technology that were attuned to their unique frequency. Then there were the Pykronites that wanted to extinguish all the Earth's oceans so the crust would heat up a temperature comparable to their home world as the sun in their dimension was dying. For each race the Glorft built a Prototype and used it to enslave or annihilate the opposing race.''

''How do you know they used a Prototype for each race?''

''Let's just say Megas wasn't the only thing I stole during my infiltration mission. I hadn't decrypted all the information before traveling back to this time. Though if what you said is true and the Glorft can't travel back to the future were lucky. I'm not sure even Megas could handle the entire legion of other Prototypes that the Glorft have under their control.''

''I take it they never used them beyond the race their created for?''

''No,'' She shook her heard. ''Luckily for us the Glorft leader is one with too much pride and a flair for Grandoise movements.''

''I see...did you...do you have anyone special? I mean...you make the most of life when...'' He wasn't sure why he asked this question. Maybe he was just curious? Maybe because the current topic was a bit depressing.

''I...no...not anymore at least.'' she replied, after hesitated for a moment.

''What happened?''

''His name was Adder and he was an Ace pilot. He was intelligent, confident, and he didn't know when to back down from a challenge,'' The red-head sadly chuckled. ''Sorta of like you.''

''What happened?''

''An infiltration mission. I was just supposed to retrieve Megas and Adder would cover me. While waiting for the Virus one of our hackers created to upload I started doing a little research myself. When I first heard of the plan about retrieving Megas I was a little skeptical. A single Mech being the key to annihalating a war empire like the Glorft, but Adder, he was sure it would work. But I wanted to gather some information just in case too much hope was being put into a prototype. That decision led the Glorft to discovering us early as an alarm went off just as I finished downloading the information.

With Megas being an incomplete Prototype it wasn't built with weapons or most of its systems completed. With the Prototype in hand I blasted a hole through the facility and began escaping. The time that could have been used for escaping instead allowed one of the Glorft to get one their cannons in place. A cannon powered by a rare ore upon which fired would take them weeks to gather enough materials for another shot. These cannons were often saved for Battle ships and such. It was at that moment I realized just how important Megas was. Adder...had used too much of his mech's power trying to cover for the both of us. When the cannon was fired Adder activated the teleport function in his mech. This peace of technology was unique because it could teleport other objects across long distances of space. He sacrificed himself to save me. His last words were _'Kiva...you and the Prototype are the future. Protect the Earth...Protect the people.'_

''He sounded like he was a great man. Don't worry Commander, we'll get back to your time and wipe out the Glorft. I promise you that...'' Even with this promise the look of sadness didn't leave Kiva's face. She once more began to talk.

''After that incident I trained myself to the breaking point. Physically, mentally, and emotionally I trained myself to be the perfect pilot for Megas. It was what Adder would have wanted. I just wished I could have...''

''I'm sure he knew,'' Naruto offered up, trying to console her. It didn't surprise her that this intelligent and tough woman had a softer side. Even now she was trying to stay strong. Her people, 31st century Earth was counting on her. ''We're here...'' He stated, parking in a parking spot halfway in the parking lot. Both lanes on three sides next to him were empty, but knowing fate some ass-hole would be parked out next to him when they came out. ''This is the Mall!'' He explained, remembering her confusion when he first brought it up.

That reminded him that he was going to have to work out some kind of schedule. More often then not he always retained a younger age and posed as a high school student from a wealthy back ground, but in his travels where Mechs and Mobile suits were involved he had to step up and assumed the form of an adult with a defined back ground and a job. Which with Kiva being from a 1,000 years in the future and knowing little knowledge of this time period was going to take a bit of work.

''Shop-N-Drop should have clothes in every style from Punk rocker, to Barbie Girls, to Goths, and sadly enough a small section for those retarded brain dead twilight fans who want to dress up like vampires. _Stupid ass teenagers and their fucking sparkling vampires and pedophile werewolves.''_

''Hahaha...welcome, WELCOME! I'm Jenny how may I help you!'' Inquired a long blonde haired, Twenty-something employee. She was remarkably cute and perky as well with a slender figure and cheery air about her. ''Here at Shop-N-Drop we guarantee if you find something you'll like, you'll end up shopping until you start a-dropping.''

Naruto shrugged, so their intros, catch phrases, and other things needed work. They had decent clothes and that's all that matter. It may not have been the most reasonable prices, but hell he was rich...why did he care? And any guilt he felt he took care of by dropping sizable donations by private jet to where charities said they needed them. He didn't trust a lot of charities and governments in general. Filled with nothing but crooks who stole money and tried to use their positions to pass on their ideas and improve their businesses.

''Yes..Jenny! I would like outfits for my companion here?'' He said pointing at Kiva. ''The works...socks, shirts, shoes, jackets, and everything else. Just put it one...'' Naruto went through his pocket and pulled out his credit card. He ran his finger across the cards until he became across one. ''This card right here!'' For a moment he swore he saw dollar signs in the woman's eyes. Meh! Mabye he was watching too many cartoons. Which reminded him he needed to get the last two seasons of Looney Toons on DVD and the New Manga book of 'Ninja!' Despite its name this series depicted the true meaning of shinobi. Useful and highly attractive Kunoichi using their sex appeal to kill the enemy. Poison being used on the regular along with assassinations from the dark. All shinobi wore dark colors unless the mission suggested other wise and all the different perspectives were shown to have both good and bad points. Well the main perspective or the Protoganists were shown with more good points, but not everyone was Kick the Dog evil.

''Hey! What are you doing!'' Kiva cried out as Jennifer tried to measure her.

''I have to get your measurements if I'm going to pick out clothes for you.'' the perky blonde informed her.

''Excuse my companion, she's the type with fifty copies of the same outfit.''

Jennifer mouthed 'O' and nodded understandably. Anyone who watched cartoons or anime knew what Naruto was talking about. Naruto had to fight back a chuckle as Kiva shot him an annoyed look.

''You can either stop fidgeting or I could hold you down and let Jennifer measure you then.'' he added with an amused look.

Kiva's eyes widened at disbelief. ''You wouldn't?''

''Oh?'' He decided to have some fun with her. ''Whose to say I wouldn't? Can you say you know me enough to where I wouldn't do it? The ladies always say I have such nice and muscular arms.''

The look of annoyance intensified but the Commander remained impassive.  
''Right this way!'' Jennifer chirped as she led Kiva to a changing room with clothes in hand.

Naruto sat on the bench and waited for Kiva to change. When she came out he nearly had to do a double take.

''How do I look?'' She asked, uncertainty in her voice. She was wearing a black, nice fitting top that ended just above her stomach with a long red skirt with trims and black boots.

''Dayum!'' Some guy in the back ground cried out only for his girlfriend to slap him. The people nearby took notice of the 31st century pilot and started muttering similar sentiments.

Naruto covered his mouth and exhaled. Kiva wasn't joking when she said she worked out. Parts of her bodies were well-defined with thin layers of muscle that could only come about from weight training. A lot of women Naruto met usually had nice perky breasts, decent to nice long legs and a pretty well shape form in general. Genetics were naturally kind to them, but the woman before him worked herself to her current condition. Like a piece of art sculpted for perfection. Not a blemish or a single scar amazingly enough. Could it had been some sort of advance medical techonology in the future? Either way Naruto turned to Jennier and told her, ''Charge it!'' He was ready to see the next outfit.

Narutoo nearly fell out of his seat at the next one. Kiva came out wearing a knee-length blue and white dotted Pajama top with a pajama cap. His eyes were glued to her legs.

''Sir...um sir...''

''Huh?'' He paused for a moment. ''Oh right...charge!"'

The only regret he had so far today was that he couldn't see Kiva modeled off her new Lingerie and unmentionables.

While Kiva trusted Naruto's ability to help her pick out clothes to blend in, she was pretty sure she would find no situation where she would be in that little clothing. Afterwords they picked up other things, Toothpaste, bed supplies, womanly things and other such essentials which was quite awkward for the both of them at times.

Though that awkwardness subsided once the two returned to Naruto's place. As the clone sput everything away Naruto called Kiva over as he took out a form. ''I need to know enough about you to form a Bio Commander.''

''Why? I appreciate your help so far, but why would you need a Bio when I plan on returning to my time as soon as the drive is fixed?''

''There's no telling how long that will take. Weeks, Months, or maybe even a year or two. The people here in New Jersey may be a bit daft, but eventually Government officials who do show up in this area will be a bit suspicious about a woman who seems to know little next to nothing about the U.S. let alone anything rleated to the time period of this world. So we need to forge you a background and sneak it into the national databse. That and getting history classes or a job will be easier?''

''Classes? Jobs?''

''The first is when I'm busy and can't teach you things. If you're going to fit in then you need to know a little bit of history of this period and how things work. As for the latter I'm sure you don't want to always have to contact me for money.''

''I didn't think about it like that. So you must be the brains in your little group.''

''Surprisingly enough that label belongs to my older brother Kuiinshi, but since he's partially insane it sorts of balances out. Full name?''

''Kiva Iana Andrew.''

''Age?''

''23.''

''Race?''

''Mixed?''

''A mixture of what?''

''My father is mostly African American with some Native American roots. My mother is mixed, her father African American and her mother Caucasian, with some Irish descent from that line.''

''Blood type?''

''O+...''

''Okay next is height and weight then we'll get on to the next series of questions.''

000  
Chapter End  
000

Yeah no action. I know...don't worry some fan favorite themes of this show will still be included. I just wanted to do some real character development and back ground. Since a lot of anime/cartoons/ etc., are too lazy to develop interesting characters you have to go with what you work with.

Anyway I was thinking with someone serious and no-nonsense as Kiva it would take something pretty convincing to stake the human's race future on one Mech. And from the sound of things the Glorft pretty much won so why build the prototype at all? I wanted to give real reasons and I hope you all enjoyed them.

I don't remember much, but I think few instances of the future are shown. I think their was an Earth Armada or something. Anyway I will cover more depictions of Future earth later on. Originally I was going to start with Kiva coming across the blue prints of Naruto's many weapon ideas among things, but I decided to save it until next chapter. Fell free to review and have all Megas Fans review. Seeing as most of the stories hardly making it past the 5K mark.


	3. Simulations and Plans

Megas 3  
0  
NarutoxKiva  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Megas stood tall and firm, surrounded by hundreds of generic red mechs. The red mechs raised their arms and started firing. The jet pack on Megas's back activated as the one mech army took to the air. The Jetpack gifting the machine with superior agility and maneuverability.

_'Deploying Blow Torch Missiles now!''_ From out one of the revolving barrel of the mech's arm deployed several black and crimson colored missiles. Firing into the large crowd of mechs a bright flame ignited as several of the attacking units were consumed by flames.

The enemy mechs changed tactics, switching from rapid fire to missiles. With a jerk to the right the Megas was able to dodge the missiles as explosives echoed behind it. Rock and debris going every which way as smoke formed a mushroom cloud behind the Prototype. The damage it done meant nothing among the lifeless ruin of the destroyed city.

_'Slicer Missiles! Engaged!" _More missiles from the barrels escaped the chamber, the top exploding off to reveal sharp blades sticking from the end. The blades sliced through the missiles causing them to explode prematurely. _'Heavy Arms mode engage!'_

Kiva found herself waiting not so patiently for Naruto to run through his latest scenario. Being a high-ranking officer that played a part in the survival of the human race she could understand, applaud Narutos seriousness and dedication to upgrading, running drills, and going over Scenarios but he had been at it for six hours for heaven's sake. She wouldn't have been so annoyed if he had at least left her something to do.

The lower levels of the facility were off limited unless one had special clearance. Having large underground bases was common in the future. A future where the Glorft-Human war had lasted for centuries. The earliest documented incidents were around the 26th century, but rumors said the Glorft started their expansion as far back as the 21st century. No one knew how or why they mysteriously appeared.

Those who didn't die in battle were often capture and placed in Enslavement camps. It was a choice between extermination and die instantly or enslavement and die slow and painfully. As the years went on the Coalition began loosing ground. Basis on Earth and nearby planets like Mars that were colonized because of their near Earth-like conditions. With outer colonies and basis being captured every earth cycle of the moon the only hope left was a desperate gamble.

That gamble was the **M**echanized **E**arth **G**uard **A**ttack **S**ystem, a.k.a the Megas. Kiva's thoughts seemed to stop when she noticed a single door in the long hallway of floors was ajar. Her curiosity getting the best of her she walked in. Wondering why Naruto needed such an advance facility with so many floors and rooms? Was he hoping of making a base for his organization in this time? Wasn't he just looking for parts? Kiva looked around the sterile white room and noticed several blue prints and drawings adorned the tables and walls.

In these drawings were these strange Mechs beyond her wildest dreams. They all seemed so original and had various coloring and designs. She stopped in front of a large Mahogany desk where plans for different technologies and weapons were displayed.

Twin double-barreled Gatling weapons materialized on the Megas's right and left arm. Faster than the eye of count a series of bullets fired from the gatling guns, mowing down the enemy units by the dozens. Out from behind the Mech sprouted two black recolors of the Megas. Using Violet beam sabres they slashed through the Gattling guns causing them to explode and cause damage.

'_Shield power at 87%'_

''It looks like you weren't joking when you said the learning curve of the machines were increasing beyond expectation.'' Naruto flipped some switches as the thrusters in Megas's feet came on. Disengage Beam Sabers!'' Naruto ordered as hatches from Megas's shoulders opened and beam sabers were launched out. Reaching out and catching the beam sabers green energy sparkled to life as the Copy Megases charged.

Kiva's eyes trailed over the plans. She almost felt ashamed that not this much thought was put into Megas by the Coalition. Sure resources were strapped, but with Megas being their only hope it made sense to put everything they had into making sure it could the job done.

(1) 'Advance Cloaking and Camouflage system: With spy drones and scouts doing a scan on nearby planets, and going further out on rotation the information gathered can be used to better Camouflage. An invisibility factor while standard in stealth units can be easily tracked by advanced systems. By cloaking the energy systems and matching the material of planet with advanced liquid Alloy, a product of 'Live Liquid' or advance Nanobots cloaking effency would increase by 200% and assure that certain environmental hazards can't cause harm to Mechs when visiting an Alien planet.'

(2). 'Atomic Disruptor Cannon.' An extremely powerful laser beam capable of vaporizing nearly any substance. A weapon that should be used with extreme caution and saved for piercing thick any hulls or escape. Danger factor with such a dangerous weapon is high when engaged in high risk combat situations with allies.

(3). 'Electrical Disruptor.' A weapon that would be capable of sending strong electrical pulses back along cables and causing an electrical feed back to destroy enemy target. Applications for this idea remain low.

As Kiva finished looking over Naruto's ideas her attention then shifted to these strange Mechs. Under name they went by the title 'GUNDAM' which to her seemed odd. On one of the blue prints it seemed to Highlight, **GUNDA**nium **M**obile suit, but another read, **G**eneral **U**nilateral **N**euro-link **D**ispersive **A**utonomic **M**aneuver system. Then there was the fact that all these different Gundams had names. Strike, Freedom, Justice, Winged Zero, God Gundam, and RX-78. The last being the one she could relate to the most. Mechs were given names unless they had a role of importance, and were often called by their design name or purpose.

Several features of each Gundam seemed to be noted, with certain parts highlighted. The most recent note seemed to belonged to the Winged Gundam with emphasis on its rifle. 'Twin Buster Rifle.'

''Fucking hell!'' Naruto cried out as one of the Copy Megases sliced off his left arm. Pressing some buttons he reverted his remaining gun to a machine and began firing. It was then to his amazement and headache one of the Copy Megases grabbed the other and used it as a mechanical shield. Leave it to something he and Kuiinshi designed to pull off an ass-holish move like that. As the Copy Megas was blown away piece by piece the other copy closed the distance. Pushing forward it thrust it's beam sword through the other copy's head, striking the Megas's core and ending the simulation.

''Damnit! I need piercing rounds! I'll have to make a note of that. AI, how did I do?''

The AI not only functioned within in Megas's main computer system, but could transport to the main terminal in Naruto's base due to an established line.

''**While you took care of the grunts with impressive efficiency that one copy gave you the business quite frankly.''**

'Smart-ass, last time I give an AI some personality,'' The blond grumbled as he exited Megas. ''What time is it?''

**''Going on 2:30.''**

''Aah shit! The commander is probably ready to put two in my ten spot,'' the pilot said as he made way for the elevator. Hopefully she hadn't been too bored during the wait. Because now that Naruto had thought about it, maybe it was time he learned more about these Glorft. If he was going to wipe them out then it was best he started learning their styles and weakness.

0  
Chapter End  
0

And there goes your third chapter. This should get the action cravers off my back. Anyway were almost set for where Episode 2 would have been. Feel free to give your ideas. 

The Weapons covered and numbered above are some you guys should recognize.

1. Camouflage System: (First appeared in "Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Coop") - This switch alters Megas's paint job, allowing it to blend in with its environment. Unfortunately, it does not blend correctly, running through several choices which are ineffective or completely contrary to the purpose of the switch.

2. **Atomic Disrupter Cannon** (first appeared in "Dude, Where's My Head?") - This button fires an extremely powerful beam, capable of burning through almost anything, from Megas' chest. Jamie accidentally activated it when he tried to run away. It is similar to the chest-mounted disintegration weapons used on the Mazinger series super robots, particularly Grendizer.

3. **Being Hit With A Giant Taser? Press Here** (début in "Rearview Mirror, Mirror Part 1") - This aptly named button is used when Megas is hit by a mecha-sized taser, provided the taser uses cables. It sends a stronger electrical pulse back along the cables, turning the enemy's own weapon against them.


	4. The GCCBF

The Megas Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxKiva  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Author's Note-1-5-11

0

I decided to go back and combine the two chapters. Maybe skim over and fix some mistakes like format and such like I have done with some of my other fics. Nothing too noticeable here. I Have some other fics, more popular I'm focusing on but I will get back to this one soon.

0

Story Start

0

''Don't tell me you're still miffed?'' Naruto asked as Kiva had been quiet the entire ride. Earlier that day a floating head by the name of Magnanimous who was the owner of the GCCF. The Galactic Combat Championship federation was apparently a tournament where mechs competed to win some belt. Naruto didn't care about that nonsense, but the floating Bruce Campbell looking head's offer did offer him a chance to test Megas against other live opponents.

Sure the tiny arms and legs sticking out of the white and golden armor? jet pack? Device made him wince, but he was sure he didn't have to look at him.

''Your risking Megas's destruction over some idiotic fight fest. Not to mention the Glorft could be attacking the Earth.''

''You'd be surprised on how generous my enemies are about waiting for me to return...sometimes...besides we can see just how well I do against other mechs. If the Glorft due have these other prototypes it's best for me to get as much experience as I can right?''

''I suppose...''

They arrived down to the colony and exited Megas. The colony was filled with many spectators.

''Ah you've arrived, I'm glad you accepted my generous offer.''

''Well it piqued my interest. You wouldn't happen any spare parts we can scourge about before the match?''

''We...hehe...only the combatants may enter the arena, but I'm sure I can give your friend here a deal on parts while you participate.''

''See Kiva...everybody wins.''

A floating droid of some kind with a single eye floated up next to the commander. ''Right...well since it looks like I have no choice. I might as well do something productive. Naruto be careful, I'll be on Comm link if you need me. '' She said as the droid led her down to the 'Junkyard.'

''Junkyard? More like a graveyard!'' She stated out loud seeing the ceiling high pile of machines.

Magnanimous workers were activating the Interactive Virtual landscape and making sure everything else was a go.

Billions of credits for the different matches were on the line.

Creatures of all kind from twelve-foot tall yellow and blue skin behemoths to small willowy creatures had gathered in the skin, screaming for mayhem.  
From his seat up high Magnanimous began to narrate.

**''Ladies and Gentleman...Welcome to the Galactic Combat Championship Federation bash fest! In the blue corner making his debut, weighing in at 520 Protos of destruction, the eradicator from Earth, the blaster from the blue planet, the terror from Terra! MEGAS!'' **A light from up above lit the spot of the arena where Naruto and the Megas were.

Boos were a rampant from the hairy big foot looking creatures, to the slugs, and green skinned humanoid aliens.

And then music starting to play as several lights came on.

**''And in the red corner! The cancer from the Crabnebula! The maker of breaker of black holes! The Red Dwarf of Devastation! Super Nova!''  
**  
A bright rainbow-colored flash exploded behind the newly revealed mech. A black and yellow mech with yellow limbs, a cape, and what looked like an axe object for a right hand.

Of course the aliens all began to cheer at this Mech's appearance. The cape was soon discarded though as the opponent moved into a battle position.

**''Okay boys I want a nice clean fight! And by that I mean I want to see total Chaos and Destruction! Are you ready to for the robot ruckus! ''**

The cheers grew even louder.

''You going down!'' Naruto's opponent declared.

''Bring it homey!'' The environment around them formed into a meadow like field, but with palm trees and lakes.

Nova threw the first punch causing Megas to fly back into a tree.

**''Ooh! Super Nova sends Megas into last millennium with the first punch! This fight could be over already!''**

Super Nova then followed up by firing a green burst of energy from his axe like arm setting Megas on fire.

**''I can feel the heat from here! You smell that? Someone's cooking Megas on the grill. Can I get some Crigenia and steaks over here! Hah! I like mine well done.''  
**  
_''Nice try...now it's my turn!''_

Megas leaped from the firing gaze and began a rapid fire of shots at Super Nova forcing him to move back. Naruto then went for a mêlée attack and kicked Super Nova into a nearby virtual lake.  
**  
''See what you get for honoring a human.''** Naruto ignored Magnanimous narration and the boos.

Super Nova rose from the water and began firing his heat bursts again and again. Using Megas's thrusters Naruto was able to avoid the blasts with ease. He fired some more rounds at Super Nova who used his axe to block the brunt of the hits. The enemy mech began to charge up once more for another heat burst.

_''I see you're only a one trick pony! I don't have time to waste on you!'' _Naruto thought as he moved a switch, launching a saber from Megas's back into the Mech's hand. Saber in hand he pressed some more buttons switching Megas's left hand into a buster and began charging energy.

Super Nova continued firing blast after blast, but wasn't gaining much ground. Whoever these other mechs were that he won over must have been pure garbage. Blue energy gathered around Megas, then Yellow, and Finally Green. He shot two fully charged shots, one dissipated the heat energy stream and the other collided into Super Nova shattering his arm. With a swing a beam of energy launched from the saber in the form of a crescent moon cutting it in half.

Slowly but surely the two halves split apart as a series of small explosions radiated from the Mech for several seconds until one last explosion enveloped it whole. ''_That heat stream was far too boring an ability to emulate. Maybe next time.'' _Naruto thought, hoping the rest of the competition would be stronger and that he wasn't wasting his time.

**''And against all odds the first earther to fight in the GCCBF and sets a new time record.'' **

Magnanimous had announced.

Elsewhere Kiva was walking down the hallway holding a small collection of various junk parts.

_''I can't believe it. With these parts I might be able to fix the time drive after all.''_

Much to her annoyance a part dropped and began rolling away. Sighing she went and followed the device into one of the dome's rooms.

Unaware that a camera was recording her every move and a small alarm was alarmed.

Just then two guards entered from another door. They were beastly looking creatures, with bluish-gray skin and dark emerald eyes with sharp teeth and horns protruding from their jaws and elbows. They both were wearing greyish-brown outfits with some sort of weird mechanical helmets on their head and a golden shield like pad on their right shoulders.

''This area is off-limits. Please show your security pass.''

'''Oh I...just um...the floating head guy said...'' She tried to explain as she backed up, only for a third one to appear behind her with a snarl.

''Intruder had seen too much...'' One of them snarled.

''Too much what?'' Kiva responded in confusion.

''Look Im just picking up some spare parts.'' She explained, ''Do we really need to do this?''

Several more showed up and looked ready for a rumble.

''Okay...but you asked for it.''

The first one charged, leaping a Kiva who ducked down causing one of the guards to collide into another one.

Another guard attempted to throw a punch only for Kiva to side step it and performed a sweep kick.

Doing a series of acrobatics she dodged the direct attack of two more of them. Grabbing one of the objects she had dropped during the beginning of the fight she tossed it into one of the guards face knocking him unconscious.

All the while Naruto and Megas were contending with a green Octopus like Mech. This one seemed quite slippery and could take a beating. This one of its many arms it was able to pierce the ground causing Megas to tip over. The creature readied its pinchers as it went for the kill.

At the same time one of the guards had crashed into Kiva from behind sending her to the ground.

_'I don't think so!' _Unknown to either two at the exact moment they reacted. Both rising to their feet and landed a brutal right hook to their opponent.

The fights in itself were decisive before it even began. Their opponents were simply out classed.

Kiva had groaned in annoyance upon seeing much of the items she collected was damaged. She activated her wrist device to contact Naruto.

''Naruto...do you read me?''

_''Loud and clear commander. Something up?'_

''Something alright...Magnanimous is up to something.''

_''Looks like I was right about you Earther! You're going to make me rich!''_

On the other side of the line Naruto had to contend with the floating head.

''Kuh...how longer is this going to go on?'' Naruto wanted to ask what Kiva meant, but he didn't want the floating head to get suspicious.

**''Especially when you loose the next round.''**

''I'm sorry...did you say loose?''

**''Let me put it in a way where your simple human brain waves can comprehend. You're going to lose the next fight. I insist! And when I insist you do!'' **The floating head said as he activated a switch on his helmet/jet-pack and took off.

_''_Did you hear that?''

''I heard...I'm going to hack into the system and see if I can find out what he has planned.''

Meanwhile the Kagebunshin Naruto created to place bets on himself was living the fine life. He was sitting between to attractive alien beauties. On his left was a light green skin aquatic looking alien female with long dark blond hair wearing something in addition of a slave girl outfit with dark emerald eyes, skirt, chain mail/top and arm guards.

The other was a darker skin wolf girl, with long brown hair, wearing a white spaghetti strapped top with short black short shorts.

Meanwhile the Kagebunshin was holding several bags worth of alien currency.

''Yeah that's right...I'm simply that good. I may be a copy, but that speaks of my more interesting talents later on,'' He said with a wink as his companions giggled.

The next fight was on as Naruto was fighting some sort of crimson mech that looked straight out of an atypical shounen cartoon.

It charged and attempted to start a round of fisticuffs, but Megas flew out of its range.

Megas fired several missiles causing it the enemy mech to stumble back from the impact. He then dropped down on it and began curb stomping the hell out of it.

''The earth boy isn't going down!'' One of the proctors exclaimed.

**''He dares Defies ME! I want him leaving the arena in PIECES! LOTS OF PIECES!"'**

A trap was activated as several steel tentacles sprout out from the ground entrapping Megas.

''Bastard!"' Naruto cried out as the enemy Mech recovered and began wailing on him.

_''Naruto...it looks Magnanimous is using some kind of trap.'_

''Thank you Commander Obvious...a little help here?''

_''I'm going to try and over ride it now.'' _In a matter of moments the trap was deactivated.

''Aah...and with this my friend...you're boned!'' Naruto declared as Megas took to the sky. ''Take this!"' Forming a green saber beam Megas came down and split the Mech in half causing it to explode.

**''What's going on? Why didn't the trap work?''**

''Someone's tampering with the system!''

**''I'll be broke in ten minutes! I am going to bust some heads.''**

Naruto began monitoring and repairing what he could.

''Naruto...come in...do you read me?''

''Yeah...hey what's up?'' He asked as Kiva's image appeared on the monitor. Her image soon faded as Magnanimous image popped up.

**''I got to admit. I'd figured you be atomized a long time ago. ''**

''Your foolish mistake to underestimate me! Send whoever you want! I don't plan on losing any time soon!''

**''Oh but I do. There's no way an Earthling like you will be able to last too much longer. In fact I have a little surprise stored just for you.''** An image of a cage with Kiva in it over a black hole was shown. **''Now either you throw the fight or you can say goodbye to Red. It's your call.'' **

Naruto tightened his fist and swore. Soon the next match occurred and he found himself against five samurai machines. He had no choice but to let himself be beaten and hope Kiva could find a way out.

Though through sheer dumb luck two of the machine a were crushed by a light that was damaged.

''KIVA!"' He cried out upon seeing the cage drop into the singularity. He slammed his fists unto the console as he shook in fury. ''That bastard! I'll...''

_''I'm okay! I was able to disable the force-field and get to safety before it dropped!'' _

He looked up and said, ''Wait...there was a console for you to do that? Inside the cage...that seems...high unlikely and a gross oversight...and just idiotic if I were to be honest.''

Magnanimous growled in fury as he took out a pistol and shot a hole through the skull of the trap designer.

**'Send in the combat drones! DESTROY THEM!''**

As one of the drones flew by Kiva hopped on top of it and took it for ride. Slamming her hand into its eye the drone, blinded it, as it began firing wildly. One of it's ray destroyed another combat drone.

The others began chasing after it at which Kiva used it's head to steer it and cut a sharp corner under one of the half submerged rings as two of drones ram into the ring and explode.

''Just like basic training,'' She reminisced to herself.

Leaping off the mech the last two had ram into a wall. For combat drones they apparently didn't have too advanced AIs.

''Miss me?'' Naruto responded with a smirk as Kiva took her 'seat.'

''Just destroy the opposition so we can get out of here.''

''All...well shit,'' Naruto said upon seeing a cage had trapped Megas as every other remaining Mech entered the dome training their weapons on Naruto. ''You potato head bastard. You've insulted me, kidnapped my friend, and now you've repeatedly threatened our lives! I'll show you just what happens when you fuck with Uzumaki Naruto!" He declared as he proceeded to lay the beat down on every opposing mech.

Whether it was a punch, a kick, or a missile all the opposing Mechs were being wasted most heinously. It was quite simply pure embarrassment.

''Had enough? Or do you want me to embarrass you some...'' A sonic wave sending Megas flying interrupted the blond's statement.

''**Earther! It's time I ammend this mistake! You and your Mech will be reduced to nothingness!'' **This time Magnanimous himself in a large white and golden Mech had entered. **''The Sonic Abominator will bring an end to you!'' **A pair of shades were placed on him by small mechanical hands. _''Groovy!''_

**''**Do you always have to be so dramatic! It's kind idiotic and annoying...'' A beeping from Megas alerted Naruto.

''_90% of Primary Weapons system offline! Shield power drained to 12%. Cooling system damaged! Secondary Weapons offline! Movement and Booster systems heavily compromised.''_

''You've gotten to be kidding me?'' Naruto cried out as most of what was left was being rerouted to Megas's power supply to the booster system to avoid Magninamous attacks.

''That Sonic Bazooka must have compromised most of Megas's system.''

''Shit! I only have access to some of the basics. There's no way they'll dent that thing. Magnanimous himself is a blaring weakness in the Mech because the lack of covering, but I'll doubt any of my projectiles can reach him before they're disarmed by his Sonic Blasts!''

''Don't you have any Melee attacks you can use?''

Naruto began to try and think. _'Come on...what the hell can I use?' _He thought as Megas narrowly dodged another of Magninamous Sonic Bazooks. _'Thank god it takes a minute or two for that thing to charge._ _Wait that's...'' _Both Naruto and Kiva cried out as one of Magninamous Sonic missles pierced through Megas's left hand.

''A.I...focus all primary and secondary power to the right hand with just above the minimum required to make the trip back to Earth.''

''You have a plan?'' Kiva asked hopefully.

''I have a hope.'' He said as the sudden decrease in booster power allow one of Magninamous missiles heavily damage Megas's right leg heavily disabling it's maneuverability.

**''Any last words before you perish Earther?'' **Magninamous taunted as his ultimate weapon began charging.

**''**Yeah...all because you have a small penis doesn't mean you have to take it out on the rest of us...you know!''

**''THAT'S IT! YOU DIE NOW!'' **Magninamous roared as he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. ''**What in the Universe...''**

(Shining Finer Theme)

Megas's right hand began to glow. The bright golden glow began to fill the stadium to the awe of everything.

''In this hand I contain an awesome power...its proud burning roar tells me to rip you to pieces!''

Megas's power began going off the charts.

**''It's too Late!'' **Magninamous fired the Bazooka only for the Megas to disappear. **''What!"'**

It appeared above as it's hand was cocked back. ''Here I go!'' Naruto cried out, ''SHINING FINGER!'' The golden covered hand had pierced the torso of the Sonic Abominator. The mech began to short-circuit and going critical as it power source began going critical.

**''Damn you! Damn you Earther this isn't over!'' **Magniamous cried as he vacated his Mech and took off.

The Sonic Abominator began to go violate as it's core began to glow.

_'Warning! Warning! My sensors detect the enemy's mech power core is going to trigger a class 7 explosion.'_

''Class 7! That'll destroy the entire planet!"' Kiva cried out.

''Not on my watch,'' Naruto said as using Megas's other hand the torso was ripped out. Shooting over to where Kiva was kept prisoner earlier Naruto dropped the violate core into whatever the hell that thing was Magninamous had said, just in time as the explosion set forth a chain reaction causing the rift to enclose on itself.

'_Damn...why do crazy bastards like that always use such dangerous cores when damage can cause singularities and like?''_

''Whoo! Last time I trust a giant floating head! So did you get the parts?'' He asked as Kiva sighed. ''I'll take that as a no.''

''It wasn't a complete lost. At least I know this time period has parts I can make use of.''

''Yeah...and I learned Megas's has a vulnerability to sonic based weaponry sooner rather than later.'' He said as he activated the Auto Pilot.

''Naruto...''

''Yeah Commander?''

''You...did good out there.''

For some strange reason the current situation felt kind of awkward.

''What can I say...I have a dependable partner.''

''Yeah...the Megas certainly is something.''

''Actually...I was talking about you,'' He said with a small smile, surprising her a bit. What followed after was silence as the two enjoyed the silence back to Earth. Though Naruto couldn't help but feel as if he forgot something.

''Damn you original!'' The Kagebunshin had cried out. He was stuck here on this strange planet with nothing but money and...two gorgeous alien women...on second thought. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	5. All I wanted was some Ramen

The Megas Unleashed  
0  
NarutoxKiva  
0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

It was just another ordinary day in New Jersey. The sun was shining up above and it was a sweat inducing 94 degree day and Naruto just finished doing a system's test with Megas.

As far as Naruto knew, except crashing into some unseen force briefly everything was going mostly.

''You know you're going to enjoy this quaint little place. I mean they sell all sorts of Ramen with exotic ingredients I'm sure you'll love it, but first a slushie. Considering how hot it is I wouldn't mind getting one. That new Explode your teeth red sounds pretty good. I've had every flavor except that one.''

''Sounds like just another beverage; I don't see why you seemed to be fascinated by it.''

''You haven't had one so it's understandable, but trust me Commander once you had one you just can't have one. So when it got hot like days like this what did you use to cool off in your time period?''

''A ration packet of balanced electro-elitic Hydriating fluid!''

Naruto paused and could only give Kiva the patented 'what the hell' look with a raised eyebrow and slight head tilt. ''Wow...that just sounds all kinds of messed up; other words, your future is pretty damn bleak. Look for about maybe around 2 bucks you can get 44 ounces of delicious beverage and you will nary find such a great deal.'' he said as he began patting his pants.''Don't tell me I left my wallet back at the house.''

''Yeah while you do that I'll try to find what we ran into back in space.'' Kiva said as she began interacting with the interactive holographic map. ''Megas does seem to be undamaged.''

''I swear if Jamie just happened to find my wallet again and forgot to return it...'' Naruto grumbled as he checked under the seat. The two were so engross in their task they didn't notice what seem to be a meteor crashing into a nearby high school campus.

Out of the crater accompanied by epic battle music was a six-legged arachnid creature with two different sized red eyes, blue outlines along his torso and arm with black leg and silver legs and a bad ass deep voice.  
**  
''I am Regis 5! I will destroy all!''** moving out of the crater the creature though appeared to be no bigger then the person who found him. Something random black kid drinking a slushie. ''**Regis will incinerate this planet and enslave all its occupants**.'' he said extending one of his eyes and began firing at billboards and windows of buildings causing general mayhem and lighting the place on fire. He then randomly crawled along the crash and leaped onto one of the highways. **''You will all beg for mercy in vain! The Debris of your planet will litter this solar system.''** and like the uncaring bastards that they were people continued on their business.

Children playing catch and adults talking about random conversations and gushing over celebrities paid no attention to the sentient killer machine promising death and destruction to the planet. **''I shall suck upon your very atoms!'' **and then he was thump by a beach ball. **''Stand aside or you will be struck down!'' **he threatened a fire hydrant and of course since the object was just an object it did not react at all. **''Die then!'' **he then shoop the whopped the hell out of it with laser beams from his eyes. **''You are no match for the supreme tactical abilities of the Regis Mark 5!'' **and of course the water from the hydrant spilled onto the ground causing a truck to lose control and slam into Regis sending it clear through a truck. A moment later it erupted from the top of the truck. ''**Is there no one on this pitiful planet powerful enough to stand against the Regis Mark 5?'' **  
**  
**While Naruto was buying a slushie Kiva continued with the diagnostics. Feeling the heat Kiva undid the top part of her outfit to around her waist revealing a mid-riff bearing black tank top underneath. Upon further inspection she came across a distress signal informing that they lost their cargo, a highly dangerous and destructive program.

**''You're feeble and non-efficient modes of transportation are no match for the Regis Mark 5!'' **the machine said as it lifted up a yellow convertible with two of its limbs and tossed it into the mini-mark nearly hitting Naruto and destroying the slushie machine. **''It will destroy all!''** he then crashed in through the roof. '**'Do not fight! You will all die!'' **advance weaponry appeared out of its skull as it begin firing laser weaponry. People began running and screaming in panic as Naruto had without a doubt one of the most outraged what the fuck reactions on his face.

_'What the fuck did I just see?' _was the only thing that came to his mind as the machine just went on causing general havoc. '_Damnit and this turned out to be an uneventful day. Oh well...better go see if I can catch the thing or reason with it or something.'_

''Damn did you see that? Some freaking spider monster thing is tearing up the town!''

''Yeah I even heard it trashed that new ramen place!''

And that moment Naruto had decided that the machine had to die! With that in mind Naruto made his way to Megas and ready to unleash all types of hell. ''Hey you little shit! You can destroy New Jersey, and you can even prevent me from knocking back a nice cold drink on a hot day, but when you fuck with my ramen the only thing you can look forward to is death.''

**''Who dares challenges Regis? Destroyer of Planets? Consumer of their Rubble? Bringer of Despair? Regis is...''**and with that he was promptly stomped on a few times and scraped him off against a building.

''That was sort of overkill don't you think?''

''I am a firm believer of disproportionate retribution when the situation that calls for it is nothing less than humorous.'' Naruto answered with a shrug. ''Anyway there might be more of those damn things and no telling what trouble it'll cause. AI...activate scanners and homing sensors.''

''Good thinking, maybe we can find out where that thing came from.'' Kiva said as the signal from the computer coordinate an area near the Atlantic City High School.

''Think we should dispose of that thing first?'' Naruto said gesturing to the crumpled remains of the Regis 5.

''We can after we've swept the perimeter. Like you said before there could be more and we should prioritize finding out everything we can before we attempt to dispose of it or move it. We could trigger some unknown trap or program that could damage the Megas.''

''Yeah but do we really want to leave random alien technology around like that? Seems pretty sloppy; I think we should risk it.'' Naruto remarked as he scooped up what remains he found and crushed them in his fist. He then took to the sky; following the graph on his screen. Unknown to him the central core of the Regis that had stuck to his foot had dislodged itself during take-off and activated a secondary power system. The machine then assimilated such things as a Mailbox and even a bicycle to repair itself and add to its mass.

''**I am the Replicant Engineered Galactic Infiltration and Sabotage Mark 5. I can not be stopped!''**

Naruto continued his stroll through town on foot. Why was he not flying one would ask? Because jet fuel is freaking expensive that's why! ''We should only be a few blocks away! But I still can't shake that feeling?''

''What feeling?''

''Let's just say I've come to the conclusion that shit tends to have in a once a week type of format or in the rare cases the really big thing would stretch out over the course of several days or if say we were watching some drama or comedy then a new episode would come on once a week. And everything I'm saying is lost on you isn't it?'' Naruto quickly caught on as he noticed Kiva's, 'what in the hell are you saying look.'

''Something tells me you have a habit of doing this with other people.''

''I assure you that I don't often don't pilot a giant mecha with someone in my lab.'' he remarked with a smirk as Kiva rolled her eyes with that flare of annoyance that was reserved for, 'enough with your jokes already.'

''You know what I mean. That strange dialogue of yours with all those references you like to use.''

''_Danger! Enemy approaching! Course of action! Duck!''_

Quickly maneuvering out-of-the-way Naruto avoided some eye beams as he turned to face his next opponent.  
**  
''I am Regis! Surrender and I will destroy you peacefully!''**

''Okay this is complete and utter ass! I don't know how you survived the first time, but this time you won't come back!'' Naruto said as he powered Megas up for combat and charged at the machine preparing to show it the very definition of a Curb-Stomp-Battle.

Kiva had left Naruto's side to explore the remains of the destroyed machine. That Sunrise Ray of Naruto had obliterated the Regis.

''A highly unusual and adaptable alloy...'' Kiva sent the message to Naruto over her communicator. ''...complete with nano regenerative technology. With adequate power it can go on building and enlarging forever.''

Kiva fled away from the site of the graveyard. The machine ate slides and all sorts of matter as it went about reconstructing itself.

''Alright big bastard time for round two. Deploy buzz-saw missiles!'' Naruto replied as his buzzsaw missiles cut through two of the spider like legs which was quickly regenerated by the creature._  
**  
**_**''The invincible Regis Mark 5 will not accept destruction.**''

''Mark this!'' Naruto replied as Megas's right hand disappeared into its socket and an arm canon was formed. A stream of energy burned through the body of the machine, but the Regis quickly regenerated from the attack.

Taking advantage of the time it was taking to regenerate Naruto retrieved Kiva. ''You okay commander?''

''I'm fine, and so is our friend.'' she added, sending a pointed glance at the restored weapon. It limbs shot out as it grabbed all manors of machinery from cars to trucks and heavy machinery as it armed itself with new weaponry.

''Any suggestions? Being a regenerative type its just going to recover from any blast I sent at it? Any suggestions?''

''Give me a few minutes.'' she said as she begun placing the information she gathered around the machine into her wrist device.

''Alright then, guess I'll keep him busy,'' he remarked as he pressed a dark blue button on his console. ''Deploying Baby-Boomer missiles.'' two dark blue spike covered missiles ejected themselves from Megas's chest and impacted with Regis. The machine quickly regenerated and began lashing out as the Megas. ''Alright some Blowtorch...'' he switched tactics as he launched the missiles with built in flamethrowers. Bits of it were burnt off only for Regis to grab more machines to increase its mass.

Naruto activated Megas's boosters to dodge out of the way of the massive fucking chainsaw that the machine has.  
**  
''I am Regis Mark 5. I am unstoppable.''**

''That damn machine is really starting to piss me off.'' he said as he deployed some smoke gas so he could attack them under the guise of stealth. ''Deploying slicer missiles!'' he exclaimed as he used his heat tracker to track the missile through the smoke and sliced off two of Regis's leg. For some reason it wasn't reacting. ''What the hell is going on? Why isn't the thing fighting back?'' he said as Kiva looked out through the top window of the Megas, seeing that the smoke nearly covered up the suns rays.

''Of course, the Regis is solar powered. We just need to cut off its supply of sunlight.''

''In that case,'' Naruto remarked as he aimed downwards at the ground and began firing towards it.

''What are you doing to do?''

''Bury it underground,'' Naruto simply answered as some his missiles began to tear through the ground and upturn some earth. ''God this is going to drain so much from my bank account.'' he said as he continued to make a hole large enough to bury the machine so it could be taken apart and safely disabled.

With the Regis safely taken care of Naruto and Kiva returned back to his base. ''So that was an interesting little distraction for today.'' he replied as he pressed in a clearance code to the keypad as they continued down an elevator.

''We were lucky to happen upon that machine's weakness. We can't depend on that kind of luck again.'' Kiva replied as Naruto nodded and folded his arms.

''But I know a way where we can improve our chances,'' Naruto countered as the elevator came to a stop and the two sets of double doors opening with a slow hiss.

''Where are we?'' Kiva wondered, the floor she was looking at was not something she recognized. The interior was chrome with black outlines with a single door on the far end of the hall.

''You'll see,'' he beckoned her. ''I'm sure you'll find it quite interesting.'' he added as she followed him down the hall. Naruto opened the door and stood to the side as Kiva gasped and looked up. ''A hell of a sight huh? So what do you think?'' Naruto asked with a grin, knowing what he was showing was the last thing Kiva expected.


End file.
